Whisper Down the Alley
by brilliantliex3
Summary: ›› For it was not into her ear he whispered, but her heart ›› The game was supposed to be a way to pass the time, but Kukai starts up a secret that causes an unexpected turn of events ! - Rima&Nagihiko / slightly AU / for my insanely. awesome. reviewers.


**(**Just saying, it's _kind_of_sort_of important to read my A/N right here. Sorry it's so long!**)**

A/N: Hiiiiiii. OKAY. So. This story was written purely for fun, in about an hour and a half or so. And I didn't do a whole lot of revising either, because I like the fact that it's light and funny and spontaneous and YEAH. I've been wanting to write something like this for a while, and I figured that instead of writing something all Christmas-y for the holidays, I should just write something that's fun. And that's what I did. :D

This was inspired by a hilarious "whisper down the alley" game my friends and I played right before my winter break started. If any of you are not familiar with the rules or the game itself, I'll tell you them here, because certain parts of the story may be a bit confusing when you read it if you don't know...

**The game **(I lost): One person thinks of a "secret" and whispers it to the person next to them. It can be ANYTHING imaginable, and the secret has to keep being passed as a whisper from person to person.  
There is only one main rule: Once someone whispers something to you, you can't ask them to repeat it, even if you didn't quite understand what they said. You just have to repeat what you _think_ they said to the next person. This is what makes the game fun, because the secret more often than not gets misheard and repeated incorrectly. So, it's best if the secret is funny, because people laugh so hard that they mess up the secret. :D  
When the last person hears the secret, they have to repeat it out loud to everyone. And then whoever made up the secret has to say whether or not it's right. And if it isn't, they tell everyone the real secret.

Simple, right? I'd recommend playing it. It's such a fun game, especially with perverted people. Hahaha. (And if you don't know why I said "I lost" randomly earlier... don't worry about it xD).

SO I suppose that I am dedicating this to all of my wonderfully _faithful_ and_ awesome _reviewers. This my present of sorts for you guys. Thank you for supporting me and making me feel great about my work.

And fair warning: the humor in here _is_ fairly immature, and I do apologize if that bothers you. But there's Rimahiko in the end sooo that makes up for it, right?

...RIGHT?

Haha. Okidokie. Let the reading commence~ ^_^

* * *

**W**_h_is**p**_e_r **D**_o_w**n** t**h**e **A**_ll_ey

**b**_y_ **b**r_i_llan**t**_lie_x3

**ʀi₥ᴀ**ħI₭0 _&& _a tiny bit of _ɑʍu_זø

dedicated to my simply **amazing** reviewers_!  
_

'~.*.~'

"Kukai has hairy nipples," Nagihiko whispered into Rima's ear. Rima rolled her eyes, trying to suppress her laughter. She turned to Yaya.

"Kukai has hairy nippl–...haha!" she whispered before letting a small giggle slip out. Yaya laughed too, and turned to Kairi.

"Kukai has a hairy nipple," Yaya whispered before giggling relentlessly.

Kairi smirked and turned to Tadase. "Kukai has a hairy nip–...pffft!" he broke off, laughing hysterically. He couldn't contain himself.

Tadase, thoroughly confused, asked, "Huh?"

But he knew the rules. With a shrug, he turned to Ikuto.

"Kukai has a hair lip…?" He shook his head in confusion. Ikuto raised an eyebrow before turning to Amu, who immediately blushed at the mere idea of Ikuto's face coming closer to hers.

"Kukai has a hair lip," Ikuto said quietly. Amu didn't quite hear him, but couldn't ask again. Rules were rules. So, she turned to Utau.

"Kukai has a bare hip?" she whispered.

Utau looked just as confused as Amu did. She turned to Kukai. "Kukai has a bare hip," she whispered.

Kukai raised an eyebrow in amusement. "What?"

"Well, Kukai?" Nagihiko smirked.

"Tell us what you heard," Kairi said, still chuckling a bit.

"Kukai has a bare hip…?" Kukai said slowly.

They all burst into fits of laughter as Nagihiko – between chuckles – announced, "That wasn't even close!"

"Oh. What was it?" Kukai asked excitedly.

"Kukai has a hairy nipple!" Yaya cried loudly before anyone else could.

Everyone dissolved into laughter (again). Kukai just slumped back in his chair, pouting slightly. Apparently, he didn't think that was very funny.

"Actually, Yaya, it was 'Kukai has hairy nipples,' but that was close," Nagihiko corrected her.

And_ this_ was what the close group of friends had been doing all lesson. It was the last class they had to endure at Seiyo High School before the glorious winter break was finally upon them, and they were stuck watching a boring documentary! It was torture!

Fortunately, their teacher Nikaidou-sensei had left the room, trusting his students to watch the movie very quietly and attentively.

Yeah, fat chance. They all had decided to start up a game of Whisper Down the Alley. The rest of the class was being disorderly and chit-chatting amongst themselves, so they could be as loud as they wanted to. Good thing too, because...

"Oh, I've got one!" Kukai yelled at the top of his lungs, smirking wickedly. He leaned towards Utau and murmured, "Nagihiko likes men in tights."

Utau shook her head while giggling, before turning back to Amu. "Nagihiko likes men…" she broke off, giggling, "in tights," she muttered quickly before laughing harder.

Amu turned to Ikuto. "Nagihiko likes men entice...?" she whispered to Ikuto uncertainly. Amu wasn't very good at this game, it seemed.

Ikuto smirked and turned to Tadase. "Nagihiko likes men entice."

Tadase chuckled, turning to Kairi. "Nagihiko likes men to entice," he whispered hurriedly before chuckling again.

Kairi furrowed his brows in confusion before turning to Yaya. "Nagihiko likes minty ties?" he whispered. Yaya laughed at the randomness of the sentence and turned to Rima.

"Nagihiko likes minty ties!" she whispered to Rima excitedly.

Rima frowned. "That's not even funny. Do you really expect me to repeat it?"

"You have to say it, Mashiro!" Kukai encouraged her.

Rima sighed, rolling her eyes. How dare they tell her to whisper something so _boring._

Then, she thought of something. Rima slowly turned towards Nagihiko with a wicked smirk on her face.

"Nagihiko is a girly, cross-dressing freak," she whispered flatly.

"Nagihiko is a girly, cross-dressing freak?" Nagihiko repeated out loud, sounding resentful. The whole group laughed again.

"No, it was Nagihiko likes men in tights!" Kukai exclaimed, holding his sides. He never expected _that_ to be the result.

"Well that's a lot different than what _I _heard." Nagihiko folded his arms, sending Rima an accusing look, albeit smiling. "Very funny, Rima-chan."

Rima responded by sending him a sweet (and fake), innocent smile. "Nagihiko, I can't believe you think _I'm_ the one that changed it." Then she narrowed her eyes. "Got any proof?"

He smirked back. "Oh, Rima-chan. I just happen to know that you show your affection for me in your own way."

She snorted, looking away. "Yeah, except not really…" she muttered, trying to ignore the sudden, odd rush of unease traveling through her body.

The school needed to fix the heater or something; Rima suddenly felt _much _too warm.

"And I do not like men in tights," Nagihiko said to Kukai, shaking his head in amusement. "Alright, I've got another one."

The laughing ceased as he leaned into Rima's ear. "Kukai likes hairy women," Nagihiko whispered, smirking widely.

Rima rolled her eyes (and smiled openly this time) before leaning over to Yaya.

"Kukai likes hairy women," she said softly. She was secretly proud of herself that she said it without laughing.

Yaya opened her mouth wide in shock and then smiled. She turned to Kairi. "Kuuk-kai liiiikes h-hairy wom-mennn," she spluttered, giggling profusely.

Kairi sniggered and turned to Tadase. "Kukai likes hairy men."

Tadase stifled a laugh. "Kukai likes hairy men," he said to Ikuto.

Ikuto spun to face Amu. "Kukai likes hairy men," he whispered extremely quietly.

_Too_ quietly for Amu; she hardly heard him (and the chills she got from his warm breath in her ear didn't exactly help, either). She slowly turned to Utau, unsure of what to say.

"Kukai likes fairy hen…?" she whispered into Utau's ear, shrugging her shoulders.

Utau turned to Kukai. "Kukai likes the fairy hen," she whispered to him before shrugging too.

"What the hell, Nagihiko? Kukai likes the _fairy hen_?" Kukai asked right away, stifling some chuckles. As expected, the group was in fits of laughter.

"Haha, no! It was 'Kukai likes hairy women!'" Nagihiko smirked.

"I thought it was Kukai likes hairy men?" Ikuto jumped in.

"Eh. It could be either, I guess," Nagihiko joked, grinning evilly up at Kukai.

Time seemed to freeze for a moment as the two locked eyes. Everyone could tell that Nagihiko and Kukai were getting competitive with the game. It was just another way for them to try and be the best, since soccer season was over and basketball season was canceled. Whisper Down the Alley was simply a lot of fun and at the same time, just so much more _amusing_ than sports.

Kukai gave Nagihiko a death glare to match his evil grin before smirking triumphantly.

"I've got one!" He smiled.

Everyone immediately fell silent in anticipation.

And then Kukai burped.

Very, _very _loudly.

The whole group exclaimed at once:

"_Ewww_!"

"Kukai!"

"Uhhh..."

"No comment."

"Geez!"

"Well, that was _classy_."

"Nice one!"

"Kukai, that's _so_ gross!" Utau said, pinning her nose with her fingers.

"Your turn, Utau!" he teased.

Utau glared at him, crossing her arms challengingly.

After a brief pause, Kukai chuckled. "Okay, okay, I have a real one."

And he did. One that he was _sure_ would render Nagihiko speechless.

Kukai leaned towards Utau's ear. "Nagihiko has the hots for Riiiima." And he didn't just whisper it, he _sang_ it.

Utau nodded, grinning mischievously. She turned to Amu. "Nagihiko has the hots for Rima," she whispered clearly.

Amu smiled brightly. "Nagihiko has the hots for Rima," she said to Ikuto, proud that she didn't mishear the secret for _once_.

Ikuto shut his eyes and smiled before turning to Tadase. "Nagihiko's got the hots for Rima," he said quietly.

Tadase grinned and turned to Kairi. "Nagihiko's got the hots for Rima."

Kairi smiled, pushing up his glasses. He turned towards Yaya. "Nagihiko has the hots for Rima," he whispered.

Yaya gasped loudly. "Aww, that's so _cute_!" she shrieked in delight.

Everyone immediately shushed her and told her to keep going.

Yaya was practically bouncing in place as she faced Rima, a gleeful smile on her face. The blonde gave her a weird look, albeit remaining passive.

Yaya leaned towards her. "Nagi has the hots for Rima~!" she sang excitedly into her ear.

Rima instantly blushed, her eyes widening. What should she do? She couldn't just repeat that!

So she resulted to her usual method of avoiding an unpleasant situation: lying.

"Oh crap. I missed it..." Rima lied quietly, striving to keep her expression calm and composed.

"You totally heard what I said, Rima-tan. Tell him!" Yaya squealed, smiling happily.

Rima took a deep breath, desperately trying to suppress the redness on her cheeks. This was so _not_ what she expected to happen.

She stared down at her tiny clenched fists, biting her lip. "N-No, I—"

"Hey, keep it down, guys!" Nikaidou-sensei yelled as he walked into the classroom. "You're supposed to be watching the movie!"

The entire class hushed down and Rima mentally sighed with relief. She was glad that the lights were out, since she was positive her face ended up turning red anyway.

She tried to pay attention to the movie now that their teacher was there, the images flashing and processing through her mind.

But...

_"Nagi has the hots for Rima~!"_

Rima couldn't stop those words from bouncing around the walls of her mind. It was like a disease, slowly eating her from the inside. She suddenly felt an odd, warm stirring in her chest. She felt like her heart was nearly breaking out of her ribcage.

Rima didn't understand what was going on! Normally, she'd just chalk it up to some weird sickness, but the butterflies in her stomach told her that none of this was even remotely normal for her. Not even a little bit.

And the worst part: she hated everything about it.

_What a stupid game_, she thought, closing her eyes irritably.

'~.*.~'

"So, what was it?" Nagihiko asked Rima at her lockers.

Rima froze. She hadn't expected him to confront her like that.

She shoved books into her bag to buy herself some time, making sure her face was calm and composed (and not red) before she looked up to face him.

"What are you talking about?" she asked sharply, not hesitating to sound a bit rude.

"The secret. From the Whisper Down the Alley game." Nagihiko smirked. Rima avoided eye contact and shut her locker. Probably a bit harder than she should have.

"Weren't you paying attention? I didn't hear it…" she said stiffly, hoisting her bag over her shoulder.

"Come on, Ri-ma-chan!"

"Come on _what_, Nagihiko?" she hissed, finally looking up into his face with a glare.

(Which she instantly realized was a really _dumb_ mistake).

Nagihiko stepped closer to her. "I _know _you heard it. I can tell," he said, studying her face passively. She looked away as she felt her cheeks burning up.

"No," she persisted, "I didn't hear it. Yaya was too busy giggling."

"Yaya wasn't giggling, Rima-chan." Nagihiko crossed his arms and smirked knowingly.

Oh, _crap._

"Well, I still didn't hear it, okay? So leave me alone." Rima began to storm off.

But Nagihiko swiftly grabbed her hand, holding her in place. Rima spun around to tell him off, trying her best to keep a stony glare in tact.

(And failing _miserably_).

One look into his eyes and her condescending words and standoffish insults got lost on the way to her mouth. She had nothing to yell about anymore.

Nagihiko smirked. "Are you sure? If that's the case, I think you need to get your ears checked. Yaya has such a loud voice; I even heard it."

Rima could feel the shock on her face.

"You heard it," she said quietly, feeling a trace of panic creep up on her.

"Mhmm." Nagihiko nodded slowly, not breaking eye contact.

She gulped, looking down at their hands, which she only _just _realized were still clasped together.

"Oh…" she mumbled.

Nagihiko's expression softened. "I have another secret for you…" he murmured, leaning slowly towards her face.

Rima looked back up in apprehension, her heart pounding.

_Was he going to…?_

Nagihiko moved slightly over to her ear and whispered, "Kukai was right; I really do like you."

Rima's cheeks flushed at his words, as Nagihiko moved his head back a bit so their eyes would meet.

"Soooo Rima-chan, what was that secret?" He smiled warmly, intertwining his fingers with hers.

Rima stared into his eyes for a moment, frozen by nerves and her stubborn pride. Every rational fiber of her being was screaming at her to _ignore him and run away, ignore him and run away, ignorehimandrunaway._

But still, she took a deep breath, staring up at him with resolve. "Kukai was right; I really do like you…" she repeated quietly.

Nagihiko leaned in closer. "That's funny. I guess the feeling's mutual…" He chuckled, closing the distance until their lips met.

They were both flying – the wonderful, unfathomable sensation bringing about an entirely new and different experience. Their bodies seemingly moved on their own as Nagihiko tucked a lock of curly hair behind Rima's ear, and Rima brought her hands around his neck in response. Nagihiko kissed her softly for a few moments before parting, a smile plastered on his face.

Rima was speechless as she looked Nagihiko in the eyes. She couldn't believe he actually _liked _her! Even more so, she wasn't sure if she should be _happy_ or _angry_ about him kissing her like that.

She blinked – who was she kidding? She couldn't even _begin_ to comprehend why she kissed Nagihiko back. Everything seemed automatic, but didn't necessarily feel _wrong._ There was just something there, a feeling so hard to explain…

But it was _something. _

Rima sighed. How annoying. She had always thought that she knew her feelings for _anything_ and _everything_ inside and out, including her feelings about the irksome _Nagihiko._

But now, it sure didn't look like that was the case... _  
_

Out of the corner of her eye, however, Rima saw something that took her mind off of that minor issue.

Rima smirked and said, "I have a secret for you, too." She stood on her tip-toes and whispered into Nagihiko's ear, "Everyone is spying on us right now."

Nagihiko, quirking an eyebrow, turned around to find Kukai, Utau, Tadase, Kairi, Ikuto, Amu, and Yaya hiding around the corner. They quickly retreated their heads back behind the wall when they saw Nagihiko turn around.

Nagihiko chuckled and turned back to Rima. "I don't mind. I only have eyes for you, anyhow..."

And with that, he leaned in and kissed her again.

'~.*.~'

_th_**_e_nd**!

* * *

Ahem. Yeah...

Now you probably understand why I told you that I wrote this in about an _hour and a half_. It's not that long, and I know it's not… like, top-notch quality or whatever. And I'm fine with that. I had fun writing it and it makes me laugh whenever I read it. And to me, that's enough.

Okay, okay. Enough about me. Its **your** opinions I care about, anywayyyys. :D

Just to clarify: Yes, I am aware that there's no way that they'd all be in the same class if I considered their true ages. And yes, I am aware that Nagihiko was pretty OOC with the secrets he was making up to embarrass Kukai. I liked having them compete against each other; it gave me a flashback to that one time they had an arm-wrestling contest thing. xD

And again, I sincerely apologize if some of you thought the humor was too immature. I assure you, I hardly ever act like that. Like I said, this story was inspired by a game I was involved in. :P

The truth is, I'm not really worried about the normal stuff I usually worry about. But of course, if you have something to say about any of that, then tell me! Constructive criticism all the way, man. I love hearing what you guys have to say!

All I truly want to know is… if this one-shot made you laugh at all, or even if it cheered you up a bit? If it did, just let me know in a review or PM or something! That was the main point in me writing this, after all. :]

Aaaaand in conclusion, I guess this is my gift to you guys. The gift of… funny-ness.

Hahh. Right. Sorry it wasn't Christmas-themed or anything. At least it was set in the right time of year!

Anywhoo... Happy Holidays, dear reader! ^_^


End file.
